Return of the Queen
by Kagome Echizen Fan
Summary: What if there was another millenium item? And it's owner was Kagome Higurashi cousin to Joey Wheeler? What if she knew Malik as well. When Kagome and Souta and Kagome come into town forr Battle city they run into alot of with Malik and the Rare Hunters.
1. Chapter 1

Kagome Echizen: Please review or i won't have any motivation to write new chapter.

Malik: Yeah, and we will never get a break from hearing her rant about haw her stories aren't that great and nobody likes them.

Kagome: Shut up Malik. At least i not a weird who uses a rod to control peoples minds.

Malik: Bleh!

Kagome: Why you!

And Kagome chases after Malik.

Anzu: I'm sorry for them they aren't very nice to each other sometimes. (sweat drops)

Yami: Kagome doen't own Yu-Gi-Oh or Inuyasha. Thank goodness or we would be in HUGE trouble.

**Return of the Queen**

There will be a fourth Egyptian God Card: Selene the peacekeeper. She is stronger than the other cards and can have her strength added to her by using magic cards.

Kagome is not actually Kikyo's reincarnation. She is the reincarnation of Utau lost queen of Egypt.

Hairstyle is like Utau's of Shugo Chara

_Kagome has purple eyes but she wears contacts._

The spirits of the Jewel of four souls have melded with her body.

Sesshomaru and Inuyasha adopted her into her family but because of the Jewel she became part silver inu, silver kitsune(has plant powers,) fire phoenix, and koorime.

So barrier around Naraku is about to go down

Chapter 1

**Kagome's POV**

**Dream mode**

"No Malik I don't want to go." I screamed as two tomb keepers dragged me away.

"_Kagome, Kagome," Malik screamed._

"_Malik I love you," I yelled as I was dragged out of the underground home of the tomb keepers._

End Dream Mode

"Kagome, Kagome, wake up" Sango said.

"Ugh what?" I muttered

"You were dreaming. It's time for the final battle with Naraku." She said.

"Oy wench, whose Malik." Inuyasha asked

"Malik? Oh Malik, he was a friend from 5 years ago (Kagome is 17.) I really care about him. Why do you ask." I said with a small reminiscent smile.

"Feh. Just wondering and by the way you are not allowed to date him." Inuyasha said.

"What did you say Inubaka. You have no right to decide whom I date. And what does it matter to you, you are seeing Kikyo nee san." I demanded. 'How dare he tell me what to do after all he put me through? He doesn't even own me any way.' I thought.

"You're my property. You are a jewel detector that belongs to me. Bwa HA HA HA." Inuyasha said and the background changed to a mountain and he set his foot on it like he ruled the world.

"Baka. Sit Sit Sit sit sit sit sit BOY." I said then went to find Fluffy Aniki.

Normal POV

The battle lasted for an hour. Every one was surprised. Naraku was actually very weak without the Shikon Jewel's power. Kagome defeated him easily. The Band of Seven had been harder to fight then he was when we weren't too busy trying to find him.

When Kagome put the jewel together, a bright glow appeared and Midoriko came out and said, "Kagome, for all that you have done for us I will grant you one wish."

"I wish that everyone that I care about in the Feudal Era was happy and with their loved ones." Kagome said. She knew that there was a big chance that here happiness wasn't included but oh well.

"What a kind wish. It is granted" Midoriko said.

Suddenly all the souls that were in Kikyo departed and a new soul came and the rest of Kagome's soul returned to her. Kikyo and Inuyasha gave her hugs. Kikyo was so happy she couldn't believe that Kagome would be so kind as to give her a soul when she had been so horrible to her.

Mirouku's wind tunnel disappeared. And his father and grandfather were suddenly there. Mirouku hadn't felt happier except when Sango agreed to marry him.

Sesshomaru got his arm back. His expression was as usual stoic but inside he was quite elated.

Shippo became Kagome's real (still adopter) son and he became a silver kitsune. Shippo was so happy that he kept bouncing up and down with joy.

Sango got her brother back and he had all her memories.

Plus they all became immortal. (They can eat and sleep if they want to but they don't have to. It is just preference.) It was quite a happy sight. People were hugging and laughing.

Suddenly Kagome began to glow and they knew that they would soon part. Everyone felt a rush of sadness they didn't want Kagome to leave. They didn't want to wait 500 years to see her.

They said their goodbyes and promised to meet at her shrine.

In the Future

When Kagome stepped out of the well house she saw Sesshomaru, Shippo, Sango, Kirrara, Koga, Kagura, Kanna, Kohaku, Mirouku, Inuyasha, Kikyo and some others waiting for her.

"Hi guys. How are you?" Kagome asked elated that she got to see them so soon.

Suddenly everyone rushed her and started to give her hugs and kisses.

"Hey Kags I feel this strange dark aura coming from some ancient bracelet in your room. What is it?" Kikyo asked even though she shouldn't snoop she couldn't help it. Kagome didn't seem like the type to own something so dark and sinister.

"It is a millennium item that I got when I was very little from the tomb keepers, they are a group of people who protect the graves of the ancient pharaohs and their queens because I am the reincarnation of the lost queen Utau. It has a type of ancient magic that isn't exactly holy but I can't get rid of it, it's more apart of me than even the Jewel which is actually inside of me." Kagome said.

After the group had caught up they all said goodbye, they decided that they would talk on a later date when they were all free. (Sesshomaru had to go run a company and make his employees think he is the King of hell.)

_KEF: Thanks for reading I hope you like this new updated chapter. Ja Ne!_


	2. Chapter 2

_KEF: Kagome Echizen Fan here. I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh or Inuyasha. _

_Kagome: Also Please review. Plus sorry if we are a bit OCC in the story. _

**Chapter 2**

**Normal POV**

"Kagome let's go let's go." Souta said as he pulled her down to the game shop were they could get their duel disks for the duel tournament.

"OK, OK calm down." Kagome said as he dragged her along. Suddenly she bumped into someone. She looked up and saw a guy with blond, black, and red spiky hair. "I'm sorry about that my brother doesn't understand the meaning of patience."

That's perfectly alright miss." The guy said when something caught his eye, " excuse me, miss is that bracelet yours."

Kagome looked at what he was pointing at and saw the millennium bracelet on the ground. "Yes thank you."

"Is that by any chance a millennium item?"

"Yes, it's the millennium bracelet. I've had it for a long time. Why?"

"Oh, I have the millennium puzzle."

"Wow, you solved it. Good for you. I'm Kagome and that's my little brother Souta."

"I'm am Yugi."

"It's nice to…"

Suddenly Souta cuts in and says, " You're the Yugi Muto. Your so cool."

"Um thank you. Are you entering Battle City?

" Yes we are. How about you?" KAgome asked

" Yep." Yugi replied

The 3 people were so busy chatting that they didn't notice Tristan, Tea, and Joey coming toward them.

"YO Yug. Kaggy, Souta is that you?" Joey shouted.

" Hey Joey. Are you entering the battle city tournament? We are" Souta asked

Everybody sweat dropped at the speed that Souta was talking at. Kagome had never heard Souta talk so much it was quite a surprise

"Yea, How are you guys? Kaggy I heard you have been getting sick a lot lately. You ok?" Joey said

"Yeah. I doing just fine." Kagome said cheerfully

"Joey do you know them?" Tea asked

"You betcha. They're my baby cousins Souta and Kagome." Joey said

" Joey how many we told you that we aren't babies? Come on let's go get our duel disks." Kagome said in an exasperated way

After they entered the game shop they got they're duel disks. Kagome was known as a 7 star duelist. She put her highest card as blue eyes white dragon.

Souta was a 6 star duelist. His highest card was a red eyes black dragon.

"Argh, damn you Kaiba." (Joey)

"What's wrong ?"(Kagome)

"Kaiba put me as a 2 star level duelist even though I was 2nd in Duelist Kingdom. But I wonder if I'm such a loser why do I have a Red eyes black dragon. SEE! Argh I'm going to get you back for this Kaiba." Joey yelled as he stomped his feet on the tile floor.

Everybody sweat dropped at the sight.

"Okay JOEY, but first CALM DOWN!" Kagome yelled

Suddenly the clerk called out to them. "Wait with that kind of card you can enter the tournament."

No one but Kagome sees the evil smile that he has on his face. She felt a small shiver run down her spine. She could feel that something bad was going to happen. She just didn't know what. With a quick wave goodbye Souta and Kagome head for home.

_Next Chapter: Joey's red eyes is stolen and Kagome sees Yami get it back. And the gang learn about Malik._

_KEF: Please review I want to know if I need improvement on my stories and if they are good. Sorry that chapters are so short. They look so long on Microsoft but when i upload them they are super short._

_Kagome: Sorry that it has been a while since KEF updated. But Really the story was already written she was just being lazy._

_KEF: Hey_

_Kagome: Ja Ne_

_(Then Kagome runs off)_


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

_Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or Yu-Gi-Oh there authors do._

_Please review I will try to update as soon as I can.

* * *

_

_**Things to know:**_

_When I say that Ionuyasha and the gang are immortal I mean that they can't die_

_They can eat and sleep but it is not needed

* * *

_

**_Pairing:_**_ Malik x Kagome_

_If you don't like the pairing don't read and please absolutely no flames._

_Sorry the stories are taking so long I am working on making them longer but I am failing miserably_

**

* * *

Normal POV**

**With Kagome and Souta as they walk home**

Kagome couldn't get the conniving look on the game shop owner's face out of her head. She felt sure that there was something going on. She had the strangest feeling that Joey was going to be in trouble. But she wasn't quite sure what to do.

Her thoughts were interrupted by Souta who said, "hey sis are we going out with Inuyasha, Kikyo, and your other friends for dinner?"

Kagome pretended to think about it then said, "No I don't want to." "Aw why not it could give me some time to get the hang of my spiritual energy." Souta said. "I was just kidding Souta, don't worry you'll have plenty of time to ogle my friends." Kagome teased. "Hey I have no idea what you mean." Souta retorted. Suddenly Kagome felt something in the air. "Hey sis what's…" Souta suddenly stopped talking when he noticed the dead serious look on her face. "What's wrong?" He asked. Kagome didn't even bother to reply. She could feel a strange energy coming from somewhere she just didn't know where exactly.

She realized that she had to get Souta out of there quickly. She hurriedly dragged Souta back towards their family shrine.

"Hey why were you dragging me?" Souta asked.

"Sorry, but there is something going on out there. I'm not going out with Inuyasha and the others. You go without me." Kagome said.

"Okay." Souta said sensing that there was no arguing with her.

* * *

**Later that Night**

**Kagome's POV**

Something was wrong. I knew that I had to find Joey. That game storeowner had a very evil look on his face and I could smell his evil intentions.

The first thing I did was go to Joey's apartment but all I found there was my drunken uncle asking where Joey was. Now I was starting to get worried. I couldn't find him anywhere. I ran through an alley that I knew that he used to get home. He wasn't there I felt a rush of defeat and called his friend Tristan to come help look for him.

We looked everywhere and soon we found him in an alley all beat up. After we got him fixed up he made us promise not to tell Yugi and Tristan agreed straight out, but I wasn't so sure. I mean if these rare hunters were after legendary cards they might go after Yugi after all he is the King of Games but I agreed anyway.

* * *

**The Next Day**

**Normal POV**

Souta and Kagome went to the town square in Domino city and they saw many different duelists there such as Mai Kujaki (not sure of the spelling), Weevil, and the guy who liked dinosaur duel monsters.

All Souta could do was stare in awe at all the different duelists here today. Kagome just kind of stood there examining the enemy with a blank face when suddenly she heard her name being called. It was the pharaoh (not that Kagome knows), Tea, Bakura, and Yugi's grandpa.

"Hey Kagome, are you excited about the tournament." Tea asked cheerfully.

"Yeah, by the way have you seen Joey and who is this guy." Kagome said looking at Bakura.

"No, Joey isn't here yet, I hope he isn't sleeping in today and this is Bakura, and Bakura this is Kagome, Joey's cousin." Yami said.

Kagome didn't want to mention it in front of Yugi, Tea, and Yugi's grandpa but she felt something strange about Yugi and something evil from Bakura yet it wasn't him.

Unknown to her the spirits of the millennium puzzle and ring had been staring at her the moment she looked away.

* * *

**The Millennium Puzzle Spirits POV**

Looks like I have just found another millennium item, but what I don't get is that I have never seen that item before. That could be a problem with how fond of her bracelet she seems to be, what do I do? I need the items to get my memory back. This is just horrible. But this Kagome reminded me of someone. I just don't remember who. I don't want to hurt the girl and even if I did Joey would never forgive me for hurting his cousin.

**

* * *

Spirit of the Millennium Ring POV**

Another millennium item, this must be the secret one that I heard about. The girl was beautiful. Hmm, maybe I won't kill her after I get my item maybe I'll keep her as a pet. Hmph this is boring. I think she know that I am here. This is getting interesting

**

* * *

Normal POV**

Yugi, Tea, Bakura, Yugi's grandfather, Kagome, and Souta waited for Kaiba to start the tournament when suddenly a bucket of ice cold water was poured over Kagome's and Souta's heads. They turned around to see Inuyasha standing there holding 2 buckets and he was grinning. Kikyo was behind him and she had smacked her head in disbelief.

"INUYASHA" Kagome yelled, "I am so going to get you for that." Then she pounced on him and the two started wrestling while everyone around them laughed except for Kikyo but even she cracked a smile. Soon Kagome got Inuyasha to leave by asking Kikyo who agreed and dragged him off to do who knows what.

Right when the two left Kaiba appeared on a giant screen and started the tournament they had to get 6 locater cards and their would be 10 finalists, then when every one started Yugi and his friends went in one direction while Souta and Kagome went if 2 other directions.

Soon Kagome had already got 8 of her cards, people seemed to just keep underestimating her, it was incredibly sad. As soon as the person lost they would get angry because they thought Kagome was just a throw in player. Kagome went to go find Souta.

She found him with Ryuzaki Rex. He had underestimated her brother since he was only 11 and he had lost but he was gracious about his defeat and they shook hands.

Souta and Kagome went looking for Yugi and Joey and they eventually found him at a video store (my story so that's how it is). Suddenly Kagome felt a evil aura well most of it was evil. It felt so familiar she just couldn't figure out where she had felt it before. Then she remembered, Malik, Malik had that same aura just not evil like this one. She grabbed Souta's hand and pulled him into the store.

What they saw was extremely creepy. Souta actually took a step back in fear. A man was floating in the middle of the room he had been facing Yugi. The man looked like he was insane. He had a millennium eye in the middle of his forehead and was talking in a strange voice. The voice wasn't human it made Kagome flinch. Suddenly Yugi shouted out, "Malik I dare you to come out and face me, don't use your henchmen." But Malik wasn't listening he had caught sight of Kagome and was making his puppet walk toward her. He seemed enchanted by her.

For some reason Yami was upset that Malik was staring at Kagome and right when he was about to draw Malik's attention to him, Malik's mind control stopped and the man's body slumped over while his soul was gone.

Kagome was stunned, it couldn't be Malik, her Malik was trying to destroy her cousin's friend. She couldn't believe it.

**

* * *

With Malik**

When the door of the video store opened he saw a boy and a girl the boy was young maybe 11 but the girl was his age. He couldn't take his eyes of the girl even though the mind control of the Millennium Rod was good a person couldn't see very well through the person's mind he could see most of the girl and he could swear that he recognized the girl. She was gorgeous and she enchanted him. As he took steps toward her and the boy he heard the boy whisper to the girl, "Kagome I'm scared."

When he heard the little boy, the Millennium Rod slipped through Malik's hand. He couldn't believe his Kagome had changed so much and had become very beautiful but wait he realized that she had been with the pharaoh and he felt jealous, anger, and betrayal beyond belief. He felt as if Kagome had stabbed him in the back even though he knew that wasn't true. Seeing Kagome with the pharaoh made his resolve harden. He would definitely not forgive the pharaoh.

* * *

**Well that's chapter 3. I hope you enjoy please review. I'm sorry I haven't updated anything in a while. Malik and Kagome have finally reunited with each other even if one of them wasn't in their real body. Well please enjoy. Ja Ne :)**


End file.
